War Between Us
by Mizugameza-Me
Summary: Sasuke always had a diffrent feeling to Tamaki. She's just an ordinary girl. But, he always pretend to not know her even since they were a child. Bad at summary, but good at story :p just read!
1. Chapter 1

**TAMAKI'S POV**

"Prepare the shuriken, Tamaki."

"Okay, okay granny." I went to the storage room. I count all of the shuriken. I felt bored this time. How could Granny always the one who was sitting and I prepare all of the weapon that want to be sold? And I took care all of the cats too.

Well, I never said that I hate this job. But, at least I want she helped me a little bit sometimes.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Suddenly granny appeared behind me.

I thought I almost had a heart attack. "It was nothing."

She just looked at my hand. "How was it?"

I handed her out the paper that I was fulfilled with the kind and amount of the weapon in the storage room. "Lot." I said.

She frowned her forehead. "You should be take this job seriously."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I go outside?"

Granny immediately shook her head. "No, you can't. It's really a chaos outside. We're lucky that could still stayed at this place."

I blew my breath. She was right. Because of this damn war, we had to stay in the shop for more than three months now. "But, it's really boring here," I walked out to my room. "I'm getting boring."

I threw myself on my bed. Immersed my head in the pillow. _How long I should stay at this place?_

"Tamaki! What are you doing inside your room? Come outside! We have a visitor!"

I opened my eyes. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I blinked my eyes to drove out my drowsiness. "Yeah! Comin'!" I yelled and got out from the bed.

"Can't I have a time to rest myself?" I went to the first room at the shop. And, suddenly I gasped. I opened my mouth so widely and blinked my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I exactly see in front of my eyes.

He was there. The one who helped this war came. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tamaki!"Granny shouted.

I closed my mouth immediately. "Hm?"

"Take some the orders, and bring him with you." He turned his head to him. "You can choose your own weapon."

He nodded and looked starightly at me.

"Well, um, follow me please." I went to the storage room with him walked behind me. How could he be here? I suddenly felt nervous, remebered that I liked him since we were still children. He always came to the shop with his brother –I heard that he made to kill him. I opened the storage room and came inside. He followed me get in.

I stood in front of amount of weapons that I sudddenly cared. What about if he asked me the kind of the shuriken? Or the price of the kunais and paper bomb? I remembered all of them immediately in my head. "You can choose whatever you like." I said.

He walked and stood in front of the wall that displayed some kunais.

I stood nervously while he looked seriously at them. I watched his back when he walked back and forth.

"I heard that you… are going to the… war, right?"

He turned his head to me. He already took some arms that I didn't look sriously. I only watched his face right now.

"Well… you shouldn't, you know?"

He looked at me angrily and walked out the room. I closed my mouth directly. Felt guilty about what I just said.

"I just want you to be safe." I whispered. Wish he didn't hear it. But, when I saw him stop for a second, I knew that he listened to me.

"Sasuke…" I called him. Glenched my fists. He turned his head back to me. I held my breath. "Good luck." I said finally.

He frowned his forehead. I smiled at him. "Please, come back alive, okay?"

_Awww… I can't believe that I finally write it. This is the first story I've ever made after my one-shot. So, I'm sorry if it was bad but I did my best._

_I'll write the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**S****ASUKE'S POV**

We met that cat's granny again. I handed all of the arms that I took from the storage room.

"Is these all you want to take, Sasuke?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Tamaki, wrapped it all, please."

Tamaki took all of it and went to back room. I gave Granny the money as usual. Because I always bought the same of those things.

Tamaki got back and handed them to me. I could see she smiled at me. "Thank you for coming." She said shyly. I blinked my eyes and looked at her directly in her eyes. There was something different about her, even after I saw her since we still a child. She looked nervous when I saw her like that. I could see her face turned red, but she still kept her eyes to me.

I turned my head to Granny and nodded to her. She caressed her cat as usual. I turned my head again to Tamaki. She still in front of me, but she bowed her head. He lifted her head and she suddenly smiled at me.

I walked out the room. "See you." She said as I opened the door.

I jumped out from the shop. This abandoned city made me remebered all of my family. I ran so fast because I really wanted to leave this place.

After ten minutes, I finally arrived in the open field, it was so wide that I could see nothing than same grasses and flowers.

"You're back."

I turned around. Uchiha Madara stood behind me, unnoticed. I frowned.

"We should go now."

"Where?" I asked.

"Konoha."

I glenched my fists. I jumped and he followed me. After a few minutes, we arrived near someplace that used to be Konoha. I saw some big tents around that place. We hid in the woods.

"Where were you?" Madara asked.

Without turned my head, I answered him. "Somewhere."

He didn't say anything. "As cold as ever." Finally he said.

I closed my eyes. And instantly I opened it. My dark black eyes now turned into deadly red eyes. I activated my sharingan and looked into the tent near we hid.

I saw familiar chakra there. I saw a girl with pink hair who took care a guy who had bad injuries.

"Who is that?"

I turned my body. In front of us, there was a guy with chuunin vest.

"You… you are…" He immidiately took of his kunai. I only looked at him. I thought he wasn't from Konoha. But it doesn't matter for me, I thought.

"I won't let you through this village!" he yelled.

I smiled. "Do you think with that only toy you can beat me?"

"We never know unless we try." He said.

I glenched my fist. And with only one second, I stroke him with my Chidori, and stabbed him straight in his heart.

He fell and died immediately.

"Well, well…" Madara murmured.

I snort. "Weak." I hissed at the dead body.

"You only made his comrades come and find us." Madara said as I turned my body to him.

I stared at him. "Then we must kill them." I went to the village.

"Wait a second."

I stop walked.

"Look."

I saw some people came toward us. It was just like he said. _His_ comrades came to looked for him. I took out my Kusanagi sword. "What a troublesome." I hissed and ran toward them.

Before they could reach us, I stabbed each one of them with my sword. I could hear their scream before they fell into the ground. And suddenly there were a lot of people among us. Blood were suffusing when I hit them. I didn't give them a chance for fought me back. I didn't know how many times I've stabbed. But, I kept attcaked them.

After a while I stood up above one of my _victim_. I saw so many blood and dead bodies. Maybe there were plenty of them.

"You kill a hundred person less than three minutes. Interesting," Madara stood beside me.

"Not fast enough." I said as I wiped the blood that streaming on my cheek.

"Well… we should go now before another shinobis find us." Madara walked and stood in front of us. "Actually, I want to go somewhere before here."

I looked at him.

"We're going to Sora-ku–Skyward."

After heard that place's name, suddenly I saw Tamaki's face in my head. I frowned. What's wrong with me?

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I answered.

"Then we should go now."

"Wait." I stopped him.

He turned his body to me.

"Why we have to go to that place?" I asked.

He looked at me. "That place, is Uchiha clan's armor shop. We have to destroy that place, just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

He sighed. "Like I said before, that's Uchiha clan's armor shop. If Konoha or other villages shinobi want to know more about us, maybe they will come to that place to gather infromation about us. Especially you."

I frowned. "We shouldn't destroy that place. Maybe we can just abduct the shop's owner."

"You really think that it'll work?"

I blinked my eyes.

"If we _just_ abduct the owner's shop, that place will leak with our senses. We must destroy that place, take some arms if it needed and," Madara looked into my face, "kill the owners."

I held my breath. Tamaki's face came back to my head.

"_Good Luck. Please come back alive, okay?"_

That was the first time, someone said 'good luck' to me. Another's always tried to stop me. She was really different from the others.

"I refuse." I stared at him coldly.

"What did you say?" Madara asked.

"I don't want to destroy that place."

Madara seemed confused. "Why are you suddenly refuse me?"

"I never follow you as my commander." I said.

Madara seemed angry. "You _were_ go to that place, weren't you?" he asked.

I kept silence.

"Whatever you say, I still go to that place." Madara said.

_At last, my second chapter. I think__, I bad at make some 'killing' scene. Hehe. But I still keep my best. I'll write again the next chapter soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**TAMAKI'S POV**

After Sasuke left the store, I wandered around the storage room as usual. However, this time, I looked at the weapons that were taken by Sasuke.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>I turned around and saw Granny Cat stood in the doorway.  
>I shrugged my shoulders.<br>She sighed. "You have more important things to do than wander round here, Tamaki."  
>I looked at her. "More important? Where should I go then?"<br>She blinked her little eyes. "You can prepare our dinner."  
>"Huh!" I walked to her. "You said that I should not be wandering round here, right? Where should I go? This damn place is isolated from everywhere. How could I go anywhere else other than kitchen, storage room and my bed?"<br>I ran outside the room. Granny called my name but I ignored her. I went to my bedroom, sat on my bed and read the only story book in my cupboard.

**SAS****U****KE'S****POV**

After a few minutes, we arrived in front of the store. Madara took a step.  
>"Wait!" I shouted.<br>Madara stopped but didn't turn.  
>"Don't destroy this place." I said coldly.<br>He turned around. "Why do you insist I not destroy this place? What is it to you?"

I shut my mouth.  
>"Like I said before, I will destroy this place, I will do whatever it takes. Even<br>if you said it."  
>I clenched my fists.<br>"Well, well…"  
>I turned around and saw Kabuto come out from somewhere.<p>

"Looks like there are two kitties who got fighting here." Kabuto looked at me.  
>"Even I agree with Madara, why do you insist to not destroy this place? Well, of course I never chose one of you guys as my comrade. But, maybe we could take this clear."<br>I subconsciously activated my sharingan and it turned into my mangekyou sharingan. I saw them both with my hatred.  
>"You…"<br>"Sasuke?"  
>I turned my body just enough to see the girl that called my name walk forward.<br>"Tamaki?"

**TAMAKI'S****POV**

"Oii! Tamaki! Wake up!"  
>I blinked my eyes. Damn, why I should be slept again? I rubbed my eyes.<br>I frowned. My eyes were wet. Did I cry? I don't remember.  
>"What's wrong with you? Have you been crying Tamaki?" asked Denka. The cat jumped to sit at my feet and looked at me curiously.<br>I shook my head. "No. It's okay, Denka." I said as I rubbed his fur.  
>He purred. "Granny Cat said that you should take some weapons."<p>

I sighed. "Well, then we must take them." I said as I walked out of my room. I went downstairs and opened the front door. When I opened the door, I saw three men outside the store. I could barely believe my eyes.  
>"Sasuke?" as if I was hypnotized, I walked out the store and walked towards him.<br>"Tamaki?" he answered.  
>I smiled happily. He almost never spoke my name. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly I stopped. Those eyes. Those eyes that I had never seen before. I knew it was sharingan, but it was different. I was truly afraid for the first time, just looking at his eyes. Suddenly my feet began to tremble, I looked down. I blinked my eyes. His eyes were intimidating.<br>"Who is she, Sasuke?"  
>I lifted my head and, avoiding Sasuke's gaze, saw a guy wearing a mask.<br>"She is the shops owner's granddaughter." Sasuke answered.  
>I turned my head to a guy behind Sasuke. I saw something behind his body. I frowned. Is that… is that a snake? I thought.<br>It was a big snake came out from his back body. I looked at his face. He smiled at me. His body was full the white snake's skin.

"So, you're the granddaughter of this shop owner?" A guy with a mask walked toward me and ask me.  
>I felt something weird when I saw his face. I could see one of his eyes wasn't sharingan. It was different. More importantly though, I couldn't move my legs. Fear flowed through my neck and back.<br>"Can I look in your shop?" his voice was soft, but also terrifying . It was like, if I refuse his words, he would kill me.  
>I cleared my throat and tried hard to look brave. "Sure." I said.<br>Sasuke's face turned cold. I blinked my eyes.  
>We walked inside the store. "Well, as you know… this place is full of… weapons. Sasuke already explained it to you, I believe. So, I guess I don't need to explain this place to you, right?"<br>Sasuke who walked behind me with that guy's snake who seemed so taking care of himself.

"That's right. I already know this place, considered that I'm an Uchiha clan member too." That masked guy walked beside me.  
>I frowned. "You… what?" He is a member of Uchiha clan? Wasn't most of the Uchiha clan murdered a long time ago? With Itachi gone I thought that Sasuke was the only member of uchiha clan.<br>"Don't look so confused. Right, Sasuke?" that masked guy turned his head to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him coldly. I saw his eyes become a normal sharingan again. I was relieved. "I want to buy some weapons, maybe we can go to the storage room." The masked guy said.

We stopped in front of Granny's room. "Wait a minute, can I know your name first? It isn't right if I don't know our customer's name." I overshadowed the room.  
>"You're right. How rude of me? My name is Uchiha Madara."<br>I bit my lip. I ever heard his name. But, shouldn't he be dead?  
>"And the guy beside Sasuke is Kabuto."<br>I turned my head to the snake's guy. He smiled at me.  
>"Then, shall we meet your grandmother?" Madara looked at me.<br>I looked at Sasuke. Looked at his expression. "Sure." I said. His face suddenly looked more terrifying than the masked guy's voice.


End file.
